SCP Hunter
by Rackety Zero
Summary: SCP Hunter is about students that have more than just normal lives we fallow our protagonist Mike Kasadina as he makes his journey to become an SCP hunter himself but he's gonna need some help so who will help him? Read my story to find out what happens who helps Mike on his journey to become an SCP Hunter.


The Exam

The lights in a gymnasium come on and there is a stage where a man stood and students from the ages of ten through eighteen are gathered to get excepted into a school that trains in SCP hunting. "Hello everyone and welcome to the SCP Hunter school I am the principal , now your all probably thinking, what is an SCP? Well today is your lucky day, not only will we be showing you but one of you guys can try and calm the thing down or kill it, and if one of you do this you will be instantly put in the senior classes where they do this every single day, but be warned nobody has ever done this before ,if you survive for 10 minutes you will be excepted to the school and will be in rolled as a first year, now come on who wants to try?" "I would like to give it a go." A man then stands up in the crowd.

"What is your name we need to know what your name is just in case you get possessed or killed." "My name is Josh Jackson I'm eighteen, and trust me when I say that I won't die" "I hope so." The principle then leads Josh to another room with a camera he told him that it's for other people to see what's going on, then he gave Josh a gun, "Trust me you'll want it."

The principle then ran out of the room, it was dark for a while then lights flickered on and there was a little girl in the room with him, the room had white paddings on the wall and scratch marks on the walls that spelt, "DO YOU WANT TO BE MY FRIEND?" all around the walls, and the little girl who looked no more than ten years old had long white hair that touched the ground behind her and her bangs covered her eyes and nose leaving the mouth in view she also had a dress white as snow and her skin was so pale it felt like you could see right through her.

"Are you saying your afraid of a little girl, cause I'm not!" Josh then shot at the girl but the girl avoided the bullet! "Why are you trying to shoot me?" The girl then started to walk to him. "What the hell?" Josh said as the girl got closer. "You want to kill me, why?" The girl was now only a few feet from Josh and he had the gun pointed straight at her, "Because you're a monster!" all of a sudden the girls fingers turn to long blades and stab him through the chest, "Will you still be my friend?" The girl retracts the blades and walks to the corner as she lets him slide down the wall leaving a blood stain, back in the gym everybody watched in disbelief as he slid down the wall, "Would anyone else like to try?"

The principle asks as he scans the room for volunteers, "Can I try sir?" A young boy with short black hair and a jacket stands up, "Are you sure, you did see what happened to that other guy right?" the kid walks to the stage and looks at the principal and says, "Yeah, but I won't die like he did." The room erupts in laughter after hearing what he said, "Ok little boy what's your name?" "Mike Kasadina and I'm ten years old!"

The principal then led Mike to the room, "Here is your gun." "I don't want it, I don't even know how to use one." Mike then walked into the room and the principal once again ran back to the gym, then the lights came on and the girl was just sitting in the corner with her hands covering her eyes

"Hey, why are you crying?" Mike asked coming closer to her, "Stay away, you just want to kill me don't you?" she gets up with tears running down her eyes and starts to walk towards Mike as her fingers start turn into blades, "No, actually I came here to ask you a question." Mike continues to walk towards the girl as she raises her left hand, "LIES, EVERY LAST WORD" the girl screams as she brings down her hand to kill Mike!

The girl swings down her hand but her hand suddenly stops before cutting him, she then looks up and sees that Mike grabbed her wrist to block her attack, "My name is Mike, wanna be my friend?" Mike was now smiling and the girl was standing there shocked as her claws retracted back into fingers then she started to cry

"Are you serious, you actually want to be my friend?" all Mike did was nod, then the girl hugged him and said, "Yes, I would love to be your friend." Mike hugged her back, "So what's your name?" The girl stepped back then said "I am SCP 000 its nice to meet you." The girl smiled back as she tried to stop crying, "SCP 000 is too long, what about Zero?" "Sure." she says

Then the door to the room opens and a lady in a business suit waves for Mike to come with her. "Come on Zero lets go!" As they start to walk out the lady pulls out a gun and points it at Zero, "Hey, what are you doing, that's my friend and she is coming with me!" she put the gun in her pocket and led them back to the gym.

As Mike and Zero walk back into the gym but when they walk in everyone was pushing back towards the wall to keep away from Zero, "Congratulations Mike you have calmed SC- I mean Zero down so you two are now seniors." Mike hugged Zero "We did it we passed!" Zero looked very confused, "What do you mean we?" "Didn't you hear him he said you two as in me and you!" Zero then looked up at the principle for reassurance, and all he did was nod. "My name is , and I would like to personally welcome you to the School Of Hunters, or better known as SOH."

Mike and Zero both jumped in excitement as everyone in the gymnasium either walked or ran out except for , Zero, Mike, and the lady with the gun.

looked at Zero and Mike then said. "How did you know?" Mike looked up at and told him, "Know what ?" then looked a little mad, "How did you know how to calm her down, some of our best men couldn't do what you just did, how?" Mike looked over at the woman then looked at Zero, "I think it's because I didn't have a weapon , have you tried talking to her without holding a gun to her head?" was about to say something when he noticed that Zero was only peaking out from Mikes back and looking straight at the gun on the ladies side, "I guess we didn't think about that,

I'm sorry Zero, anyways we should get you two into your new school uniforms, and get you too the school, I always hated the ride back." After that they left the school and traveled to SOH, and when they got there Zero and Mike looked in awe at the building before them, "Welcome to SOH your class is at the top floor room A105, good luck you'll both need it."


End file.
